The Death of Me
by TotalCastlelover540
Summary: What happens when the light of your world suddenly dies? Richard Castle has to continue on after the death of Beckett
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I am new at this,so sorry for any grammatical errors. I really need to work on my writing so all constructive criticism is greatly appreciated thank you, _Josi_

* * *

Castle walked into the precinct grinning like a fool, in his hands he carried two cups of coffee. However when Castle went to deliver Beckett her coffee, he found her desk empty. Looking around he didn't see Ryan or Esposito anywhere either. Wild thoughts swirled around his head thinking of the worst possible scenarios. He pulled out his cell phone, noticing two missed calls and began to dial.

* * *

Two hours earlier,

Beckett fumbled down the dark alley, wishing she'd just stayed at home in her nice warm bed. Instead she was chasing down sociopaths before she'd even had her coffee or her breakfast. Suddenly a scream erupted into the air, the shriek compelled Beckett forward. She ran into the murky alley praying she wasn't to late. "Bang!"

A bullet ricocheted into Becketts torso, she twisted into the brick wall. Not even able to shout as it embedded itself into her stomach. Her last thought was Castle as she sunk into blackness.

* * *

Beckett didn't pick up, after three tries, Castle marched into Chief Gates office. That's when the news hit him, Beckett was in the hospital in critical condition along with a young woman by the name of Lilian Ramon. She'd been gunned down by an unknown assailant who had gotten away despite the NYPDs ongoing manhunt. "I thought Detectives Ryan and Esposito called you."Chief Gates said to Castle. He didn't respond as a numbness spread through him." Beckett,hospital,shot,critical condition." Castle rushed out of Gates office and headed to the hospital, praying silently as he put the pedal to the metal.

* * *

When Castle got to the hospital he knew he was to late. Lanie walked out with Espositos arms wrapped around her shoulders, sobbing. Esposito was crying too and when they saw Castle they cried even harder. Then tearfully Lanie confirmed what Castle already knew. Beckett was dead.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, Josi :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all who reviewed my first chapter I loved all the positive feedback. I will try and update every two or three days as my schedule allows. Also as a warning there will be spoilers in this chapter so if you haven't actually watched Castle you may want to before reading this. Thank you

_Josi_

* * *

Castle wanted to scream at the universe. Beckett had survived the first time she had been shot, why not now. Castle was so angry he wanted to hunt down the man who shot Beckett and kill him for killing her. It was a good thing that Beckett couldn't see him, he was like the hulk. Hot tears started to burn at the corners of his eyes, then they streamed down his face. Like a child he curled into a fetal position on his chair the hospital room where Beckett took her last breaths without him. Without him, why wasn't he with her, god why? Alexis walked in, tearstained face hanging low, eyes red.

"Dad, she's gone I can't believe it, why is she gone?" She said and began to sniffle then she broke down crying on the floor of the too white, sterile room. "It's too white in here." Castle said to Alexis, voice hoarse. " I think it's up to us to fix this room and grant it the colors of Beckett." Castle exclaimed as he got up wanting to do something. Grabbing his keys, he and Alexis walked out of the hospital room, heading for the hardware store.

* * *

When they got to the hardware store, Alexis followed Castle into the paint section. He grabbed the first four buckets of paint he saw, red, fuchsia, teal and purple. Alexis followed his instructions as he told her to grab the pack of brushes along with the black spray paint. When they walked to the register, the man seemed to recognize Castle but he didn't say anything. On the way back to the hospital, Castle did some crazy reckless driving but no one stopped him. Castle wished someone would stop him, but every police cruiser seemed to be on the opposite side of New York.

* * *

When they got back to the hospital, nobody stopped them on the way up to the still empty room, even though they held four huge paint buckets. Castle silently pulled out the black spray can, shook it then began to write letters on the wall.A b then an e then c and the rest of Becketts name. Meanwhile Alexis splatter-painted the wall above the cot, turning it shades of purple, red and teal. Alexis wondered if she'd get in trouble for vandalizing property but right then she didn't really care. Their deed took about two hours and not once were they interrupted, until Castles phone rang. It was Esposito, Castle was tempted to ignore him but he picked up the phone anyways. " Hey Castle, Esposito said, we've got a man in here claiming he shot down Beckett. You might want to get to the station now."

* * *

Thanks for reading, I will write again soon,

_Josi :)_


End file.
